The Lost Sisters of Potter
by Lil-Miss-Black
Summary: Two twins Transfer from a different school and these two pranksters are related to Potter!! fun fun!!...might have a little Romance i havent figured out wether or not to, reveiw and tell me some more ideas! please!
1. Bad Hair Day

Disclaimer: First of all, I don't own anything except for Riley and Candy This is only my first fan-fic, so bere with me here.  
  
Chapter One Bad Hair Day  
  
Harry Potter had been at the burrow for the last few weeks of summer and was quite enjoying it. He was packing up to go to the Platform when Ron burst into the room laughing about something obviously funny, Harry raised an eyebrow at him wondering what he was laughing about and walked over to help Ron who had just collapsed on the floor laughing. "What's so funny that you have your guts falling out of your mouth?" he asked as Ron calmed down a little, "Oh, its.. nothing.not a thing Harry" he replied as he sat down on Harry's bed still chuckling to himself. Harry raised an eyebrow thinking maybe Ron had just inhaled too much giggling gas that the twins had put out that morning. "Ok, ok, if you must know, Fred and George didn't want to do things the way mum wanted them done, so they were throwing things all over the place, mum was furious" Ron tried his best to imitate his mother "you two, I swear, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU?? All you do is joke around and not care about anything else!" Ron collapsed with laughter; Harry had obviously missed something, as he didn't think it that funny that Mrs. Weasley had practically blown up at her sons. "And then Fred stopped with this scared look on his face. And it wasn't because he was trying to freak mum out, but one of the rockets they had invented had ended up behind mum!" Ron continued as Harry returned to packing his trunk when Ron burst out "MUM HAS PINK HAIR!!!" Ron collapsed on Harry's bed laughing as Harry thought a moment, he didn't think it that funny till he remember Mrs. Weasley was to take them to the platform.  
  
Later he walked down stairs with Ron into the kitchen. "Oh come now Ginny dear! Its lovely!" Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny made a face "I don't like it, I look like I'm 5 years old and sick" Harry snuck a look at Ginny then wished he hadn't as it was hard to keep his face straight. Ginny's hair was almost as bad as her mother's. Instead of its usual flame red and shoulder length, she now had her hair cut to her chin and it was purple as if she had poured die on her head, it was pulled back into pig tails which made it look worse, as if she had tried to cut it herself and failed miserably. "lets just go and I'm getting a hat to cover up this mess. Mrs. Weasley either didn't know her hair was pink, or she didn't care. She walked outside the trunks being pulled behind her by the kids. 


	2. Hermione's Outburst and the Unknown Pott...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Riley, Candy. this is my first fan-fic, tell me if y'all like it.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Hermione's Outburst and the Unknown Potters  
  
At the platform Ron, Harry and Ginny were pretty scratched up since 'pig' had gotten out of his cage when they out his cage in and constantly flew around the car and bugged Mrs. Weasley. Harry looked around for Hermione as she was supposed to be meeting them there, then shrugged thinking she was already on the platform. Ron and Harry casually leaned on the barrier talking as if they hadn't a care in the world and fell through. Harry was right when he thought Hermione had already been at the platform, but couldn't believe whom she was with. Though Hermione didn't look as if she was enjoying herself as she was yelling at Draco at the top of her lungs though surprisingly no one was paying attention, and from what she was shouting, Malfoy had gone too far. "I can't believe you called me that AGAIN! I'm SICK and TIRED of being called a Mudblood and if you'd quit running off to your father maybe you wouldn't be such a COWARD!" Draco looked taken back very little but it did surprise him that Hermione was standing up to him, even though he was at least 5 inches taller then she was Hermione could make anyone feel smaller then they really are when she wanted to. "You really think I care Granger?" Draco replied calmly. Hermione was flaming, the last time Harry had seen Hermione that mad was in there third year before she slapped Draco, and none to Harry's surprise, that's exactly what she did:  
  
-SLAP-  
  
Draco staggered backwards, Hermione had more strength then he thought she had. Hermione stormed off, past Harry and past Ron who was stepping onto the train with his trunk, "what's her problem?" Ron asked, Harry shrugged and followed behind the two of them.  
  
Harry and Ron went looking for Hermione who had disappeared after she got on the train. Ron looked in one compartment "Hermi- oh, sorry, I didn't mean to intrude" Ron said going a bit red. Two girls had looked up at him; they both had the same electric blue eyes, and the same ebony black hair, except one of them had short, shoulder length hair, and the other, had waist length hair. They both smiled "no prob" the one closer to him said. Harry noticed Ron not moving from where he was so he walked over and looked over Ron's shoulder, which was a bit hard as Ron was taller then he was. He looked inside then waved his hand in front of Ron's face "Mate, when you put your eyes back in, you'll see that I've found Hermione" Ron shook his head "wha?" as the twin girls giggled. Harry shook his head "sorry you two, we were looking for someone, I'm Harry, that's Ron" Ron just nodded as he looked back and forth between the two. The one closer nodded "nice to meet you, I'm Candy, over there's my twin sister Riley" Candy said jerking her thumb over her shoulder, Riley wasn't paying attention, but was looking out the window, her sister elbowed her in the ribs "ouch, what was...that.for.oh.hi" riley said noticing Ron and Harry. Candy rolled her eyes "this is Ron and Harry, and since you weren't listening as usual." she started naming off the subjects Riley ignored, or didn't pay attention in "ok, ok, ok I don't think they need to know that I'd rather play pranks then do my school work, I do enough to pass that's all that matters" Harry just grinned and shook his head, Candy seemed like Hermione, and Riley was more like Fred and George, it was hard for him to see them as twins. "so, what house do you two want to be in?" Harry asked not thinking that they didn't have any idea as to what he was talking about. Riley raised an eyebrow "houses? What houses? You mean we have to live with each other more then usual?" she said jokingly. Candy rolled her eyes "I wish you'd read more often, houses are slytherin, hufflepuff, ravenclaw, and gryffindor. Of course I wouldn't expect YOU of all people to read 'Hogwarts a History' like I myself do, I'd like to be in gryffindor" she said answering Harry's question he grinned "well if you two are sorted into that house you'll be with us se you later then" he said grinning and walked over to where Hermione was, but before he sat down he grabbed Ron by the back of his robes to make him come sit down since he looked as if he was in a trance.  
  
"You know, That Harry kid looks familiar" Riley said "of COURSE he looks familiar, that's Harry Potter you twit" candy replied with her usual 'you- should-have-known-that' tone of voice. What she had forgotten to mention to her sister was that Harry wasn't familiar just because he was famous; Harry was also their stepbrother.  
  
Hope y'all have liked the first two chapters, like I said before, this is only my first fan-fic, so its probably pretty bad, anyways, R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	3. Random

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Candy, and Riley. This is my first fan-fic, so if you hate it, tell me what made you hate it, if y'all like it thanks.  
  
Chapter Three: Scolding's  
  
Riley and Candy had walked into the great hall and over to the gryffindor table, they had gone straight to Dumbledore's office to get sorted, away from the others (Riley's idea) "I wish they'd hurry it up with the sorting, I'm starving" Ron said as he watched Jennifer Bostwik get sorted into hufflepuff. "Your always starving, I don't see any difference" Hermione scolded as she flipped through the pages of 'A revised Hogwarts a History'. Candy sat down by Harry and Riley sat across from her next to Ron, who immediately stopped complaining. Harry snickered as the twins raised an eyebrow wondering what was so funny.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -After dinner- - - - - - - - - - - - - --  
  
Harry and Ron were laughing at Riley who kept making idiotic faces at Draco. Hermione and Candy on the other hand, were annoyed, "cant you three keep quiet for once?" asked Hermione still a bit mad even though the 'fight' had happened about 7 hours before. "What? Can't we have some nice clean fun?" Riley replied after she scared some new slytherin walking by. "Yah Hermione, I don't see why you're studying already, we don't get homework for a few days!" Ron complained. Hermione rolled her eyes "if you'd read more you'd notice what I was reading, its not homework for your information its just a bit of light reading" Harry snickered and It didn't take long for Riley to figure out why, Hermione had said, 'light' reading, it didn't look very light to her, as Candy was having to help hold it up. Riley rolled her eyes "well, I'm heading up to bed" she said winking to her sister, the others were wondering why she was going to bed so early when "I think ill join her, see you, oh, and watch out for the slytherins tomorrow" Candy said, a huge grin on her face as she ran off.  
  
Ok, I know that chapter was short, but hey, I'm new at this, remember? 


End file.
